


A Day Beside You (Satan)

by blackroseshuu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluffy fluff lol, Gen, Romantic Fluff, satan x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackroseshuu/pseuds/blackroseshuu
Summary: well, *coughs* I made a lil something  as a token of appreciation for the inspiration you  and admin lex brought me. And all those HCs and drabbles you both made, i really had fun reading them ♥So, uhh.... (pardon me for being an awkward dork) I made this little something, and i am so nervous i may have butchered you favorite boi, Admin BB TwT have mercy on me and this awkward mess of a write up lolAm also hoping to make one for Admin Lex since, she's so nicely putting up with my random comments xD no idea if she'll like the thing i have prepared tho  wwwww~Anyway, for whoever else reads this, give their writings a read ♥ they're great ♥
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Day Beside You (Satan)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BBnibini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBnibini/gifts).



It was a rather warm autumn afternoon, an array of trees painted in gold, bronze and copper filled the scenery. And beneath one of these trees, sat a quiet couple, simply appreciating and enjoying each other’s company as one sat with a book in one hand while the other hand brushed through the hair of the one resting beside him. Resting your sleepy head on his lap, gentle strokes soothe you simply because this man is one you chose… The one you love. He was no ordinary man though. He was the Avatar of Wrath, a dashing young lad with blonde hair and emerald orbs for eyes. A not so ordinary fellow, but a uniquely special man for you.

Engrossed in his book of choice, he sometimes hums in thought, and sometimes nodding at parts that caught his attention. Every expression he made awed you, piqued your interests. And he was the same to you. As well.   
  
“Are you gonna simply pretend to be asleep, hmm?” His rather cheeky tone caught you, amused.   
  


“Oooh~ Busted~” You giggled, looking up his dashing face, admiring the view. “Satan, is the book you’re reading interesting?” You curiously asked, then you met his emerald gaze, all silent and mysterious.   
  
“I’d say it was, but you have no idea how hard it was to concentrate…” He smiled wryly, lightly pinching your nose in a playful manner. “All because I was curious when you’d finally decide to wake up, and keep me company.”   
  
You chuckled, slowly rising to an upright, kissing his cheek like you’d always do each time you wake up and greeting him in the mornings, then resting your head on his shoulder. “Well, does that mean that you missed me?” You asked, giggling and rather cheekily. Well, you kind of know the answer but still hoped to hear it from him.

“Well, now I’m not missing you.” He answered flatly, making you pout and purse your lips. This made him thoroughly amused. “I’m not missing a day beside you coz I will make sure to allocate simple times like these for the both of us. Away from home, away from my brothers, away from everyone.” He states as he plants a kiss upon your forehead, painting a little blush on both your cheeks.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Who would’ve thought you’d chosen such a rather uncanny, studious, knowledgeable demon as your lover and partner of all people? You truly loved how smart and witty he was, how he can be so endearing as he tries to interact with his favorite animal, the cats, in a rather uncertain and clumsy way, and on how considerate this man actually is. 

Maybe at first, you could have easily misunderstood him… Well, who wouldn’t, really? He was the Avatar of Wrath for a goddamn reason. But with time, you began to slowly understand him, got to know him better, and even made a pact with him.Really, you were mostly curious about him and what laid within his heart, that you barely noticed you were slowly falling for the man you once thought was a mystery box full of pros and cons. Eitherway, you fell for him because he showed you who he truly was and had accepted every part of him, unfiltered good AND bad.    
  
And he was beyond elated to know you chose to love him and be with him despite the odds. He used to think that feelings of romantic involvement were a tad bit troublesome. Okay, maybe he definitely thought it was too troublesome to be romantically involved with someone, since having a brother as an observation material helped him solidify this insight of his idea after all. Yet, look at him now? Frankly, he wasn;t even sure of his own feelings towards you back then. He started to simply tolerate your very existence within their household, since, heck, he had a reason to be tolerant of you. And when you stir trouble that caused his eldest brother to become agitated, boy was he having fun watching the two of you bicker. And with his boundless curiosity and hunger for knowledge, he was more than happy to observe you like a mere character in a rather entertaining story. The entertainment being Lucifer wavering from snapping you in half and holding back due to his duties for Diavolo. And the more you cause Lucifer trouble so effortlessly, the more this demon showed interest in you, admired you. It was as if you were born to simply cause a ruckus for Lucifer, and he liked that…. 

Well until he began to wonder why you barely had time to notice him. Somehow he began to realize most of your time was with his brothers, Lucifer most of all since you were often called in for some scolding. He didn’t know why exactly, but he felt quite left out at some point.

  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

“Hey, Satan?”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“I’m guessing that book in your hand….” You tried raising your head higher to sneak a peek over his book, trying to see whether your guess was right or not about this so-called interesting book he’s had since an hour ago. “Aha! I knew it!” And her speculation was right, it was the magic book that records a recent history of the one who wields it and most times, shows key dates or happenings the wielder wants to know or their heart longs to remember.

“Well, I was reminiscing about times you became part of my daily life. See?” As he lowers the book for you to see, there on the page flashed a key date where you reached out to him, embraced him and all his very being, and expressed your true feelings for him. Simply recalling those times brought scarlet traces all over your face.   
  
“Good lord!” You yelped in utter embarrassment. “Did you have to note them ALL down detail by detail?!” You protested as you fluster, trying to grab the book away from him, wishing you could hide it along with yourself. This only amused him though, thus he was effortlessly avoiding your attempts to grab the book, and chuckling upon himself.   
  
“You can try, but thanks to this book’s auto updates and reminders, There will be no chance for me to ever forget that day. That first day I stood beside you, holding your hand and tangled our fingers, and pledged my love and loyalty to you. And with our pact, there’s not a single day I will not miss you, love you and cherish you. And with simple quiet days like these, I want to spend that in a forever with you.”   
  
If only it were possible… If only given a chance he could make that come true…. He definitely will, just because you’re you, the one he loved and cherished most. 

  
  


“Okay, mister smooth talker! Who taught you to be so smooth, huh?”   
  
“Uh, you did.”

“LIIIIEEEESSS”

He simply giggled as he marveled at your adorable flustered bashful self. Goodness, he could just stay there and bask in your presence.    
  
“Well then, my lord Satan.” You smirked and toppled the cheeky blonde devil down to his rear, and drew your face closer to his, your breath brushing on his cheek. “Perhaps you’re right on one thing, my dear Satan.” You playfully brushed your lips onto his curtly, then grinned. “I’m so glad I chose to love you.”   
  
...and this time, his face was the one painted a faint hue of red.   
  
_ Hehe~ How cute~ _

**Author's Note:**

> well, *coughs* I made a lil something as a token of appreciation for the inspiration you and admin lex brought me. And all those HCs and drabbles you both made, i really had fun reading them ♥
> 
> So, uhh.... (pardon me for being an awkward dork) I made this little something, and i am so nervous i may have butchered you favorite boi, Admin BB TwT have mercy on me and this awkward mess of a write up lol
> 
> Am also hoping to make one for Admin Lex since, she's so nicely putting up with my random comments xD no idea if she'll like the thing i have prepared tho wwwww~
> 
> Anyway, for whoever else reads this, give their writings a read ♥ they're great ♥


End file.
